fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds
Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds (also known as Paper Mario: Wario's Outrageous Conquest in Japan) is an entry of the Paper Mario series, and is a sequel to Paper Mario Drawing of Disaster, both in term of improved gameplay from Paper Mario 64 and The Thousand-Year Door, and also in chronological order. Like its predecessor, it is developed by Gear Games with visual and audio assistance from Intelligent Systems, and released for the Evo-Gem in . Although it retain multiple "damage controls" in the predecessor, it dropped the drawing aspect in favor of the heightened focus on the Partner mechanic, with the tagline that indicate that there will be more Partners than any previous Paper Mario games, both Intelligent Systems and other video game comapnies. Indeed, every single past Paper Mario Partners produced by Intelligent Systems are returning as part of the new Partner Card mechanic, alongside multiple sets of Partners made by individual other companies. It also mark the return of all Partners from the Recut version of Sticker Star and Color Splash as well, and even includes Kersti and Huey from respective games as fully fledged partners. Although the Pixls from Super Paper Mario also returns, they are only available via special badges called Pixl Badges. The director of the video game, , confirmed that there will be over 100 Partners throughout the game, and collecting them will allow the player to experiment and have a dream team. DLC is also planned for Partners that appears from the future. Gameplay See Paper Mario Drawing of Disaster, as the core mechanics remains the same from the predecessor with a few changes. Overworld In the overworld, as in outside of battles, the player can navigate Mario with the control stick and jump, hammer and use Partners in order to jump on higher places, jump over hazards, break some obstacles that block the road, and overcome obstacles that Mario cannot get thorough by himself. The player can also interact with various NPCs, some will only let out some small trivias, others NPCs have from a bit more to much more importance, especially those with a "!" speech bubble. The player can engage a battle with any enemy by simply touching it, but there is a mechanic called First Strike, allowing the player to deliver a first strike with either Jump, Hammer, an attacking Partner Field Move, or even an item, and perform the action as normally. However, some enemies can also do the same thing on the player and if they managed to hit Mario with their attack, Mario have to defend or take a hit from their attack before the battle begins. Battle Like its prequel, Paper Mario: Drawing of Disaster, the game use a simple RPG battle system that was introduced in Paper Mario (64). Each character in a battle have the following stats, each having different function. *'Health Point (HP)': The essential life energy of each character in a battle. When taking damage, the HP reduces by specific amount of damage depended on the various attack of various property, or by taking damage from certain statuses like Poison and Burn, and other harmful methods. If someone's HP empties into zero, they are knocked out and cannot move anymore. If it is a Partner, they can be simply revived or replaced, but if Mario or a replacing Mushroom Ally fainted instead, its game over! *'Attack (ATK)': Instead of being set for each character, it is set for each individual damaging moves, such as Jump, Hammer, Headbonk and Shell Rush. The ATK is equal to the amount of damage to a target before DEF will be taken into consideration. Some moves have multiple numbers aligned, which means that they can hit multiple times. *'Defense (DEF)': Reduce the amount of damage by a specific amount. For example, a Koopa will take one less damage than normal as they have 1 DEF. If the character have a DEF higher than a move's ATK, then it will take no damage from that move, although piercing attacks exists as they can pierce the Defense stat no matter how. There are also some special defense conditions alongside regular Defense stat, such as an "immunity" to Hammer, but also weaknesses such as a vulnerability to exploding moves. *'Flower Points': Exclusive to Mario and his Partners, Flower Points are needed to utilize some stronger moves. If the Flower Points are lower than the amount of FPs required, them the move cannot be used. There are always at least one move for each character to utilize and cannot be sealed away. *'Badge Points': Like the Flower Points, Badge Points are only used by Mario, and they are the indicator of a maximum amount of scaled Badges the player can use at a time. Each Badge have a different BP cost, and adding one Badge will subtract the amount of BP, but removing one will add the same amount of BP. Some cosmetic Badges costs no BP and thus can be worn at any time, anywhere. *'Coins': Exclusive to enemies, Coins signifies the amount of Coins dropped when they get defeated. Coins can also be found in the overworld by completing some tasks or by hitting some Question Blocks, and can be used to purchase items in various shops of various locales. *'Star Points': Similarly to Coins, they are exclusive to enemies. Star Points are essentially the EXPs of the game, as collecting 100 will always give a level up to Mario and his friends, permanently increasing either HP, FP or Badge Points, and the level up affects everyone (although BP is shared for everyone in the Party, even those inactive). *'Blue Spheres': Just like Coins and Star Points, they are exclusive to enemies stat-wise. Blue Spheres are a bit rarer variant of Star Points. In this game, they are used to upgrade a Partner to a higher Rank, and Blue Spheres become far more frequent in the post-game to allow Partners that the player doesn't use often to Rank up. Finding the Ultra Orb is needed for Merlon to allow your Partners to be upgraded to Ultra Rank, while the Omega Orb is also needed for the Omega Rank. The rest of how the PM64/TTYD-styled gameplay works, alongside some changes done by Drawing of Disaster, will be indicated in the link above, just right below the Gameplay header. Differences The major difference is the retirement of the Drawing mechanic, although a very few Drawing Attacks are given for Rainizia. Instead, the player need to collect enough Partner Cards to advance to the next world while also progressing thorough the current world's story and stages. Star Point + Level Up Mario will not earn anymore EXP if his level is already higher than the enemy side, which is to prevent the player from becoming too powerful too quickly. That said, boss rematches always give EXPs as rewards as they measure up to the player to keep difficulty more consistent. Theater The player can also upgrade the theater by just leveling up again, with the Superstar rank available at Level 50, Hyperstar at 65, and True Star at Level 80. Leveling up will also have all Partners to raise HP or FP with Mario. Partner Ranks + Blue Spheres Because of the aforementioned change, Blue Spheres are also repurposed; they are now used to Upgrade a Partner to grant them access for a Super Rank, an Ultra Rank, and returning from Paper Mario 5: The Rise of Shadow, the Omega Rank. This time, upgrading a Partner will not augment their HP nor FP because of the level up improvement, but can still boost Normal Ranked, Super Ranked and Ultra Ranked moves respectively. World Replay Players can redo a story of the World they are currently in with the World Replay, allowing the player to review plot points and taking on bosses again. However, while items that are found during the Replay can be kept, there is no Experience gained from defeating the bosses, and the bosses' stats will be adjusted to make it higher than the player's. Omega Move Adjustment The player can only utilize one of any of the Omega Move per battle, preventing mindless spamming, and encourage strategies instead. As a result, any Omega Move should be used either as a last resort, as a finishing move or as a head-start move. Partner Cards Parnter Cards, as the new and important addition of the game, allows the player to make his or her dream team, in addition to new traditional Partners. While Partner Cards cannot be used for field, they each have a Card Perk to make up for that, which tend to be minor but turn the tide when the player is lucky or strategic enough. Like in Paper Mario: Drawing of Disaster, up to three Partners can be active in a battle, allowing the player to make a powerful team, or a more fun combination such as all three Partners being Goombas. The player can quickly switch regular Partners and Card Partners without making any of them losing a turn, but only if they didn't made a move yet. Some Partner Cards may also be needed for overworld progression as well. Mushroom Allies A different type of Partner Cards is the Mushroom Allies, which are well-known allies (and enemies) of Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom, as well as the Mushroom World as a whole. An unique distinction from regular Partner Cards is that a Mushroom Ally can take the place of Mario in the Team Menu before taking in a battle. During a battle, Mario cannot be replaced by any of the Mushroom Allies and vice versa, and a leading Mushroom Ally cannot be replaced by another one as well, to prevent excessive meatshielding. If the leading Mushroom Ally is taken out, the game is over even if Mario is AOK. Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds/List of Partner Cards Army Battle There are several battles involving more than just Mario and three of his allies in a party, taking on an array of enemy armies. Instead of each side taking turn, the two side attack at once, and the last side standing will emerge victorious. Those battles are called Army Battle. Each side have up to twenty one units, one being the leader, three being the Second Positions and the rest being the Units. Although the characters' stats remain the same in the Army Battles, and most attacks are unmodified, the statuses lasts much less and the leader can only be attacked if he or she is the last one standing. Charging moves will be disrupted if hit by 3 or more opponents. To avoid excessive grinding just so the unused Partner Cards would be strong enough to survive the next fight, only the leader need to spend FP to use their stronger moves, and everyone's HP will be reduced to 30 if already higher than the maximum. Leaders are exception, being allowed to have more than 30 HP. Orders While the Second Positions and the Units of the player's side will attack on their own accord, the player him/herself can give orders, from Attack Target, Help Out, Protect and Go On. *'Attack Target' tells the allies to focus on one enemy or a small group of enemies at once. This is ideal to stop a particular threat from performing their charging move, or to finish off a threat. *'Help Out' give an order to the allies to heal the leader or a selected ally. This is helpful to keep the leader or an important ally alive, as anyone who get K.O.d cannot come back. *'Protect' give an order to surround the leader or an important ally and prevent enemies from approaching the selected ally by attacking them or by giving the ally a defensive perk. *'Go On' simply let the allies go on their business, allowing them to attack their opponents at their own pace. Not recommended if a vital ally is on a danger. Although Mario (or any replacing Leader) getting knocked out will not result a game over, the player either have to control one of the Second Positions, or if there isn't any left, the Units will go into Go On. The game over will only occurs if all of the player's Units are knocked out. Special Army Battles Unlike regular Army Battles, there are special Army Battles that doesn't follow the usual mold of this battle type. It can from taking on a massive foe (or even two of them in one instance!), a three-way or four-way war, or holding off as many enemy armies as possible until reinforcement arrives. There is also one particular Army Battle where the player have to take down the enemy Leader before the timer reaches zero. New Game+ If a save file have a beaten Wario head, which means the final boss is defeated, the player can start over the story without deleting the save file and the player's stats, inventory and Partner Cards. However, the new Partners have to be recruited as normal again to avoid sequence breaking. Some scenes are altered to accommodate Mario already collected all of the pre-end Partner Cards. For example, the scene where Wario shows his collection of Mario's stolen Partners is replaced by only a very few Cards left (or none of Mario had collected truly all of them), leaving Wario shaking his head in disbelief. Big version of enemies becomes 33% more frequent, and bosses will have a damage limiter to avoid taking more than 1/6 of damage from one character, be it a multi-hit or a one hit, to prevent the battle from ending too easily. The final battle dialogues changes as well, with Wario being flabbergasted that the Partner Cards were somehow vanished from his hands and that Mario somehow got them back, questioning if Mario had a "timey-whimey power thing" before resuming battle. Self-Imposer After completing defeating the final boss, the player can make a New Game+ and have an option to activate the Self-Imposer. It will allow the player to have an extra challenge in addition to higher regular difficulty. The Self-Imposer can be activated or deactivated from the Menu Screen as well. The Self-Imposer is made to give the player a self-imposing challenge of any kind and raise their Score. The player give themselves a limitation of any kind, be it lowering their HP, FP or BP (they had to make a one-time Badge set by then, without losing their usual set) and limiting the amount of Partners, even going into a solo battle as Mario. The more self-imposing conditions done, the higher their Score will be. The player can add or remove the conditions at any time, but doing so will raise or lower the multiplier for the next battles. There are two separate leaderboards that will register the player's Score, one when defeating the final boss, and another when defeating all of the bosses, including the post-end bosses. All Worlds will have a record for the player's highest score in each of them, and using the World Replay can help the player to make an attempt for a bigger self-imposing challenge, or use different type of self-imposing challenges. Shall the player reaches a high enough score, they will receive the "Stolen Worlds' Champion" title and have the title screen changed to feature Mario and all of his Partners and Mushroom Allies, and have an Easter Egg where Wario and the bosses and W.I.L.D. troopers are displayed. Playing Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds again will make the title screen back to normal until the player entered their Self-Imposer included save-file and exit from it, where the new title screen shows up again. Story Like the predecessor, Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds have a slightly straightforward story in each World, similarly to Color Splash's storytelling, but ultimately have an overarching arc involving stopping Wario from conquering the worlds, stealing all treasures imaginable and put an ultimate end to Mario and Bowser (and those who dares to side with either of them), as well as some lore hidden within the smaller details. Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds/Dialogues Summary for each World This is only a summary for the prologue, short Interludes and each Worlds, to allow readers like you to figure out the story without needing to read all of the dialogues. Mushroom World: Similar Face, Shocking Fury In Mario's house, Luigi speaks about how they remembered their past adventures, but creeps out when he remembered about the "moment where a jester take over his body". Mario had shaken his head in agreement. Outside of the house, instead of Parakarry (like in the first two Paper Mario games and Paper Mario: Drawing of Disaster), a regular Toad with a party hat arrives and knock the house's door. The Mario Brothers mistook it as an alarm and Luigi hurriedly rushes toward the door, with the Toad leaving a surprised expression from the loud noises caused by the the Green plumber. Upon just Mario calmly open the door, the Toad, who is shown to be Parr T, simply delivered a pink letter for Mario, and Mario sighed in relief as the letter reads that Peach had invited multiple notable Mushroom World habitats to have a reunion for a Yearly Mushroom Union, instead of an usual Bowser kidnapping Peach shtick. Luigi then exits from the door and, not knowing what Mario saw in the latter, rushes toward the castle. The surprised Parr T asked for Mario what was with his brother, with Mario only shrugged in response. Parr T told Mario that the letter should come earlier but he was late as he was knocked down by a coin falling from the sky, "despite the fact that Coins do not fall, they usually float!". He also remembered that a "big, golden ship" passed by earlier before the coin fell on him. Parr T then add for Mario to meet at Peach Castle, with Mario following by. This cutscene can be fully skipped without repercussion. Upon reaching the castle, multiple people of various species around the world had already been in the castle hall, with the likes of Captain Toad, Princess Daisy, Mayor Pauline, and even Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Luigi himself had already reached the castle hall as well, being confused at first before seeing both Peach and Daisy, sighing in belief. As Mario choose to talk with Peach, the princess seems happy at first, but as she tells how the reunion goes well so far, she also start to frown and added that although she did invited Bowser and his son, she expressed concern that they may not receive the letter in time does the Koopa who deliver it is "knocked down by a large golden pan" and that if they ever noticed that a reunion goes without them having the invitation first, Bowser will might get upset and engage another kidnapping or other malicious actions. Indeed, Bowser, his son Bowser Jr, and some of his troopers, most notably Kamek and Kammy, were already reaching the castle via airship, with Bowser complained that the bad guys were never invited to the reunion despite the fact that they become slightly more accepting toward them. "Its not like I want to destroy the world or anything!", he up-roared. This is until Kamek reminds him that Bowser did destroyed their own world but "only as a plan to destroy their world's Mario and Luigi", but Bowser preferred to not remember. Bowser Jr. quickly noticed that a cloud hovering over Peach Castle went golden yellow, with his father simply responded that its likely a coin rain and tell some aerial troopers to seize it just in case. As the Koopa Troop assault the castle, it wasn't until Mario's intervention and Bowser getting defeated that Peach stand up and simply explain to Bowser that the letter is simply delayed, though Bowser roughly asked back if she is playing a trick or not, much to Peach's sigh. That said, another uninvited guest popped in and this time, that guest is the greedy Wario... and his golden, deluxe ship, and he gives a warning that soon, the Mushroom Kingdom will become his golden empire. After being insulted by Bowser as a "stupid amateur act", Wario retaliated by putting most of Bowser's Koopa Troops except Bowser himself and Junior into magical cards. But what in the world makes him to do that!? Even Bowser himself is utterly surprised that Wario really went thorough this and try to furiously attack him but, as nobody would expect, Wario seems to be boosted and punched him to the ground, and Mario is giving chase, still shocked at Wario's threat, with Luigi following by despite slight hesitation. The Mario Bros. managed to catch the saucer by the tail, and managed to enter one of the doors just in time. ---- As the ship managed to effortlessly take down all of Bowser's airship fleet, it is up to Mario to put a stop of Wario's latest scheme of greed. Mario simply need to take down two Wardons with Luigi's assistance, and then avoid simple-to-avoid obstacle, while Luigi barely made it but nearly get tripped. Thankfully Mario catches him and the two managed to get into the cockpit, where Wario is waiting, but strangely, Wario's partner-in-crime Waluigi is nowhere to be seen... As the cockpit is reached, Wario taunts the Mario Bros., thinking that they could beat him so easily. Luigi simply question why was he doing it and what happened to Waluigi, with Wario simply but rudely replied that he fell into poverty, that Waluigi's double-cross act almost costed his life, and that his rivalry with Mario feels empty since he saw that Bowser passed more and more time dealing with Mario, and had enough with all of this. After Luigi's helping Mario to remember about the Guard and Superguard (much of Wario's chargrin and impatience), the battle really starts with a typical battle where Wario use a Shoulder Bash, a Ground Pound, and a failed attempt to use his Wario Waft. But even with Wario seemingly losing, a very angry Wario said that "this is only the beginning, Loser Bros!" and suddenly gained more power and his HP increased to tenfold, with Mario and Luigi being barely able to damage him. Unfortunately for them, Wario eventually overwhelm them, one by one, and even convert Luigi into a card, much of Mario's fright. Wario reveals that he had managed to convert his anger into pure power and practiced it since Mario's Odyssey traveling, allowing him to "Rage Smash". Before he finish off Mario, Wario reveals that he also did it to "some of his special friends"; he reveals a whole collection of Mario's past partners, from Goombario to the Mini-Yoshi to Pirlumbus to even Kersti and Huey. Mario is completely horrified, and shake his head as in asking why. Wario simply tells that he do it to spite Mario and that he might do it for his friends and his "old-school nemesis" Bowser and the rest of his army as well. Wario then punched Mario so hard that the latter is sent flying, and then deliver an even more sinister cackle to the point of going surreal, before running out of air and heavily breath, before resuming his smug face. ---- As Mario went flying away from the Mushroom World to another, similar planet, the camera skip to a column-infested ancient town, and then scroll to a wooden house where a haired Magikoopa resides, reading books. The Magikoopa seems very busy with reading books, but was very calm as she sip a cup of tea... if a familiar scream and then Mario crashing into the middle of the room. The Magikoopa is rather mildly surprised that it is someone else instead of one of the delinquents, and present herself as Kamenia, the Column Town's local witch. After a talk or two with Kamenia, Mario had become convinced that Wario isn't joking around; Kamenia had explained to him that he had already built his own empire before he invaded the Mushroom Kingdom, in the Mushroom World she studied often out of curiosity. But she then continued that he mastered his "Adrenaline Power", which boost his strength and resilience to even higher level, especially after eating a garlic, and learned how to "Rage Smash", an extremely powerful move that not even someone else with superhuman strength can normally do this. Kamenia grievously added that all of this allows Wario to easily make other rotten habitats to surrender and join him, and slowly built an army before he made his own empire on a formerly deserted planet, the Wario World. But until Mario had found a proof, Kamenia wouldn't bother to go out as she wanted to find further proof before she could warn the villagers about it. After managing to pick a piece of a damaged wing, as well as capturing a photo out of the ship with the help of a photographer Eye-Moe, Moe-Joe, who is found in his antique shop. Moe-Joe then recognized the ship as one of the W.I.L.D.'s scout-ships. After giving the two proofs to Kamenia, the latter is stared in awe but accepted them, and showed them to the guards, who at first seems skeptical, but after a W.I.L.D. Scouter Ship approaching, they quickly believed Kamenia's words and the latter warned Mario to hide. After that, Kamenia joins Mario, but explicitly tells him that just her and Mario would not be enough to bring down the whole W.I.L.D. and that they should bring about a small army to even get a chance with them. Ancient World: Old Friends, New Problems In the Rocky Woods, Mario and Kamenia had encountered various rocky inhabitants of various species called the Moe-Eyes to Clefts to Rockuses, many of which are too afraid to leave the forest because of the W.I.L.D. Scouter Ships wondering around. One cynical Rockus, Rocko, even outright said that even if the W.I.L.D.'s leader Wario "is quite of a buffoon, he's an extremely dangerous buffoon" and that just Mario and Kamenia will never stand a chance against them. Kamenia agreed with Rocko, and tells Mario that they should gather volunteers to stop the W.I.L.D. threat. Rocko refuse to volunteer in a somewhat cowardly fashion, albeit his matter of speech makes it difficult to immediately know it. As the heroic duo passes thorough the maze, a golden ship, the Deluxe Rider, flied by, and Kamenia used her magic to hide herself and Mario in bushes, and whispered toward Mario that they shouldn't be detected this early. She explain the name of the ship and that it is Wario's, and that they would not be able to confront him just yet until they figured out how to deal with Wario's new strength and Rage Smash technique. The Deluxe Rider head above the Big Book Babylon, reached by the northern exit of the Rocky Woods. ---- Optional Interlude - This whole cutscene can be skipped but may provide important story information. The Deluxe Rider flied by with a surprisingly worried yet determined Waluigi hanging from the left wing. An an angry yet worried Wario calls Waluigi crazy and orders the ship crew to slow down so Waluigi can jump into the ground for safety. Instead, Waluigi find his way to the door's ship by himself and and angrily ask Wario why he didn't bring Waluigi alongside with him. Wario was surprised to see his purple partner still determined despite not being partners anymore, with Waluigi simply tell him that this is not the answer. Wario bluntly said toward Waluigi's face that the latter's double-cross almost killed him this time and that ever since Bowser is getting on Wario's rivalry with Mario much more recently. He added that Bowser outright refused to let Mario to have more than one rival, and that the only rival Mario "deserves" to have is the Koopa King himself. Waluigi seems to actually listen and actually agreed that Bowser is a real selfish jerk, saying that even he cannot stand of him at times. Wario nods but retain his frown, replying that he haven't finished. Wario continues by complaining about his constant financial failures, and wondered why he and Waluigi ever teamed up in the first place. He even added that he only bring Waluigi into sports and parties because he find his purple partner not ready for adventure and not competent enough for microgame making. Waluigi, feeling weak but quickly try to act like a tough guy, laments that without Wario, he's nothing but just a Luigi's rival wannabee as not even the latter truly takes their rivalry seriously, much of Wario's laughter. That said, Waluigi decided to do what he wanted to do "that one time"; causing chaos, starting with messing with Wario's Deluxe Rider's interior and gets dangerously close to Wario's card collection, much of the latter's anger, and Wario go into a furious chase after him, already having enough with Waluigi's deteriorate troubles. ---- Kamenia had suggested Mario to look for a Laddiebug called Ledel, who was a retired general of an army that once fended away a previous evil empire. She added that the Laddiebug is wearing a blue army jacket and a red bonnet, and lives in a house made of yellow and blue books. Upon the two heroes talking about the situation with Ledel, the latter simply replies that the W.I.L.D. had already taken out most of the armies, but that the rest of them take refuge at the Fossil Fortress. Wario's Deluxe Rider was seen far away, near the Fossil Fortress, with the cards seemingly flied out everywhere, even toward the small, unreachable portals. This is soon followed by Waluigi getting kick back to the ground before the Deluxe Rider flied out of sight. A twin card of Goombario and Admiral Bobbery are seen falling and slipped into a very large red book with a red lock, with a "!?" pattern printed into it. Kamenia found out that they need an Unfold Block to unlock it, and that they have to be quick on their feet as the Unfold Block's duration to unlock the Unfold Objects doesn't last long. Upon using an Unfold Block to unlock the big red book and retrieved the two cards, Mario catched them like normal items... although he seems confused as neither imprisoned Partners jump out of the cards. He tried to slam his hammer into the Goombario Card, although to no avail. Kamenia figured the cards are impervious to attacks and accidents, but that her magic may help them to get out of the cards. And turns out, she's right, as with her poof of magic, Goombario and Bobbery had escaped from their cards. The two are confused as if asking what happened, Goombario being the more concerned and Bobbery being the more flustered, but eventually realized that "a mean, fat man" had captured them into these cards. That said, the cards are still on Mario's hands, and Kamenia commented that these cards might be on use for later. They then head to the road that leads to the Fossil Fortress, where they have to cross thorough the Float Boat first. ---- As they arrived to the Float Boat, they were blocked by the Broozers who wears snazzy suits. The two Broozers were told by the owner of the ship to not let any visitors as she wanted to avoid suspicious contacts until the missing citizens and guests had returned. Upon searching in the Boo Boo Farm for a trio of Boos, a bartender https://www.mariowiki.com/Eerie Eerie, a photo-holding Fishing Boo, a poet Phanthorn and a Bloo couple. Upon the Bloo couple being rescued, they explicitly warn Mario and Kamenia that they met a certain wicked magician using cards and who see the world as her plaything. After completing the task and welcomed by the Broozers as a thank, Bobbery come out of Mario's pocket, discovering that he can still enter the card but doesn't remain stuck this time, and thanked Kamenia for help. If the player goes to talk with one of the Broozers, he reveals that the owner is absent but will tell her about Mario's accomplishment upon her return. Kamenia then comes up with the fact that her magic had weakens the Cards' "barrier", and Goombario comes out next, giving the idea of "Partner Cards", and that since the cards are comfy and surprisingly enjoyable (despite the occasional smell), Mario doesn't need to have all of them to be active at once. Kamenia and Bobbery, at first, wondered why Goombario said that, but then realized that the other Cards are also around, and that having everyone active at once will make them easier to be detected, especially with the Scouter Ships flying around. Bobbery suggests that until Mario had rescued all of the other comrades, they should at least stay up to four at a time in a battle, and Kamenia added that they can take on the headquarter with a big enough army... hopefully. After Bobbery and Goombario reentered into Mario's pocket and on their respective cards, Mario and Kamenia have to first gather information from all NPCs, with only a few who managed to get information about the headquarter, being protected by a weird shield, and that the Fossil Fortress is thankfully isn't checked yet. But then the anthropomorphic parrots of various colors with pirate attire, the Parrates, are invading the Float Boat, all led by their captain, Captain Parrtloc., who is red feathered and wears a gray pirate captain wearings. He demanded that the "screwy scurvy doggone ghosts" to surrender, and they are armed with hardlight armor. The ghost inhabitants are intimidated by the hardlight but nevertheless braced themselves and take on them. After the heroes taking out some of the Parrates on their own, Captain Parrtloc decides to take the heroes on, being warned by a "smelly emperor" that Mario is a threat thus must be taken down. After a rough fight with the scurvy parrot pirate, he orders fellow Parrates to retreat, and the ghosts floats in victory before heading right back to the Float Boat's basement bar. Kamenia wondered where those freaky parrots come from. However, Kamenia quickly realizes that they have to hurry up and get to the Fossil Fortress so that they can head the refugees back to the Big Book Babylon, because she heard about clandestine diggers that nearly endangered the fortress a month ago. Mario nodded in agreement and the two head to the route heading to the Fossil Fortress. ---- Upon reaching the Fossil Fortress, Mario and Kamenia have to search for the refugees, with the help of the guide of the Fossil Fortress, Fosilee T, who's wearing a fairly typical courier suit but with a headband that mimic a hat. Thankfully, instead of a typical escort mission, the player have to be escorted by him, although the path is rather short and when an enemy gets Fosilee T., he defends himself with a headbutt to stun them, and have 20 HP in battles, where he stay behind the group. Upon the escort mission done, he added that if they need extra guidance, he simply tells them which path they should pick next. Mario and Kamenia attempted to convince the rest of the Bookian Army to return to Big Book Babylon to stop the upcoming threat. That said, most of them were stubborn as one of the members, Kelpetus, hastily told them that the new threat, the W.I.L.D., proved to be too diverse and overwhelming to pin point a weakness in the army. However, one squad general called Panton, calmly tells the duo that they were too stressful at the moment and that they need to figure out how to deal with the new threats. He also warned them about the Dino Diggers that wonders outside of the fortress. Indeed, a clandestine digger is also lurking around, called Diggeronne, a bulky female anthropomorphic stegosaurus who's wearing a hard hat and a typical red digger suit. She wanted to extract the fossils for money price, but never cares about the consequence on her actions. She straight up ordered one of her employees to stay put when the employee suggested that the extraction is too unsafe. The people are shocked to see her so quickly and the Bookian Army soldiers will not bother to leave out of fear of being attacked by her and her workers. This is because the workers outnumber them, and also because the soldiers are not prepared to deal with extraction machines that be used as weapons. Kamenia noted that their defeat from the W.I.L.D. scorched their confidence worse than she thought. The heroes have to exit the zone before the machinery of the Dino Diggers completely crumple the place, and if this happens, the player have to simply start over from the evasion starting point. Upon exiting the Fossil Fortress and jumping into the machine's button, Diggeronne rudely tells her employees who stopped the machine before quickly noticed that they were all in the ground and that someone else did it. Kamenia give a remark to Diggeronne to watch before she talk, but the tough stegosaurus only replies with a threat, ensuing a Major Boss Battle. Despite Diggeronne's toughness and her tricky machinery, Diggeronne and her workers are eventually defeated, but the dinosaur boss will make it clear that once she come back, the fossils will be hers. Upon seeing the courage of Mario and Kamenia to take out the rogue Diggerone, the Bookian Army beacme impressed and Panton asks them if they are familiar with the W.I.L.D., and Kamenia answered that Mario informed her about the W.I.L.D.'s leader and that they have to chase after Wario. Upon hearing the name of the now-dreaded greedy plumber, Panton become surprised and so are the rest of the Bookian Army, becoming more hopeful that Mario and Kamenia will be able to take down the upcoming threat. They eventually agreed to return to the Big Book Babylon. ---- Upon returning to Big Book Babylon, Ledel thanked Mario and Kamenia for escorting the rest of the army in the city, allowing the Bookian Army to reprise their training routines. Although he felt that a small army isn't enough to take on the W.I.L.D.'s headquarter, he informed the duo about Merleo who resides in the Travel Tower and indicated the location on Kamenia's map. Kamenia added that they should be prepared for what comes next by stocking with some useful items, as she know wells that the next World would not be as easy to get thorough. As the two reached the Travel Tower, they were surprised with how well secured the tower is, with a large barrier that Mario's hammer have no effect, and Kamenia's magic also have no effect. Although Kamenia wonders how can they enter the tower now, a voice had been heard over their head, telling that no random trespassers are allowed. Kamenia replied that they were sent by Ledel for help and explained why, and the voice stated that he understand and pull a hole on the barrier, allowing entrance for Mario and Kamenia. As the duo were about to enter the tower, the voice added that they have the go thorough the first five floors filled with obstacles to pass thorough, although Kamenia and Mario remains confident. As they pass thorough the doors, a bush follows them. Upon finishing the fifth floor, the sixth floor is where Merleo resides. He was quickly too stargazed to even listen to Mario and Kamenia, and it takes Mario whacking the hammer on the floor that gather Merleo's attention. Merleo at first seems very annoyed to be interrupted, but then noticed that "a fated" hero comes and welcomed Mario while also happy to see Kamenia again. Kamenia was a bit happy to see Merleo again, but then goes into a frown as she deliver a bad news. After a brief explanation from Kamenia and the bad news she delivered, Merleo added that the wicked W.I.L.D. had already "stolen" multiple Worlds, in that all of the captured worlds' greatest treasures will be taken to their leader. Merleo then remarked that they also installed barriers in each of a World's entrance except theirs, which requires "some cards" to lift them away. Mario showed some Partner Cards as if saying if Merleo talk about them, and Merleo replied that this seems to be the case does to similar patterns. Merleo give them a blue tablet-shaped stone he calls a Astral Information Stone, or an "A.I. Stone", that give them the option to check the map, travel to available Worlds and their respective locations, and detect nearby Partner Cards. He also added that the A.I. Stone will also be updated by him via Update Transmission for more options as he work more on the A.I. Stone project. After some of the quick explanation, he suggests the duo to go for the Engine World first since the barrier that blocks the entrance is weaker than the next Worlds. Since the player is likely to already collected all of the Partner Cards (which aren't so many compared to what comes next), Merleo will simply say he is impressed that the duo collected the first Cards quickly. But if this is not the case, he instead said that they can simply check the A.I. Stone to check the uncollected Partner Cards. If the player decided to talk with Merleo again, he also briefly mention the "Summon Cards", but only explain about their power and that Mario doesn't need to collect them all. In fact, he added that they are moreso a collection of emergency cards that should be used in case of emergency, and that he will add more information about them if Mario had collected at least one. Mario and Kamenia heads to the Engine World with a large portal. Waluigi, managing to somehow climbed the tower but with bruises and a black eyed pea, rushes into the portal as well, much of Merleo's surprise and confusion. Engine World: Mechanical Evolution As Mario and Kamenia arrived to their next destination, they deactivate the barrier with the Partner Cards, and soon afterward they pass thorough the doors leading to the Engine World, starting with the Sustained Trees. Waluigi quietly follow them soon afterward, but is soon attacked by a winged Galoomba cop, who shouted him to be under arrest. After clearing the barriers, Gale added that "a rounded stunt" and a "tomboyish Yoshi" were reported to be missing and informs Mario and Kamenia that the W.I.L.D. aren't here after the latter asked a question about their involvement, but did added that one of their so-called "Super Henchmen" is under loose. After a call from his head chief via a telephone, Gale informs the two that the police had been reported about an incident in the Windelpolis and wishes good luck for the heroes. As they run thorough, a Winged Galoomba with a police hat and blue shoes named Gale attempting to arrest Mario at first, but then after a second look, Gale apologies, mistaking him for "the other person" called Wario, and formally present himself as a Police Officer of the Windelpoils. He will help them out and fend off enemies, but only until they unlocked all of the Section Barriers. He also got informed by a certain "Walouie" that Wario is also very greedy and stinks... as in smelling like spoiled garlic. Mario know those details but Kamenia doesn't like the sound of the latter as she let out a disgusted grunt. Kamenia suggests Mario to head for the exit and look for the two lost people while they are searching for the Super Henchman in question, whoever that is, so that they hopefully gather more information about the W.I.L.D. empire. As they travel thorough Section H, a rounded shadow with two feet, but with a biker's helmet, seems to follow the two. The same shadow was also previously seen during Section B and Section E as well. The shadowed figure also follow Mario and Kamenia as they pass thorough the exit. Characters Side Characters Partners Arts for the following partners are done by ; Kamenia, Robino, Officer Gale. Partner Cards are found on the Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds/List of Partner Cards subpage. Locations Ten major locations as well as multiple sub-locations, and each World have one "Chapter" Boss. The Prologue take place in the Mushroom Kingdom for the tutorial fight, and then at the Magicil City of the Ancient World. Locations where a major boss is faced is marked in italic. Mushroom World (Prologue) Ancient World Engine World Bestiary The Bestiary contains both old and new enemies, be it from the typical mainline enemies such as Goombas, Koopas and Hammer Bros., to returning Paper Mario enemies like Clefts and Clubbas, to of course new foes like Wubbles and Dizzels. More details will be shown in the link below. Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds/Bestiary Items There are multiple items that Mario can collect and use throughout the game. Regular W.I.L.D. Weapons Ingredients + Cooking Results Minigames Pop and Bop Quick Guess Roshambo Returns Boss Museum and Boss Blast Gallery PMSW Promotion Poster.png|Promotional poster of the game PMSW New Partners Group.png|Groupshot of all non-Card Partners in the game Super Henchmen Dr._Stelight.png|Dr. Stelight Koop-Cop_Ship.png|Koopa Bros.'s Koop-Cop Ship Koopa_Bros._(PMSW).png|Koopa Bros. Floofillar.png|Floofillar (Madame Mothana's "sealed" form) Madame_Mothana.png|Madame Mothana Miss Silverenne.png|Miss Silverenne Truly Grandiose Silverenne.png|Truly Grandiose Silverenne Tsar Starette.png|Tsar Starette Wario + Super Henchmen Assembled (PMSW).png|All Super Henchmen (with Mothana and Silverenne on their second form) alongside their leader, Wario Polls What is your favorite of the new Partners? Kamenia Robino Lashie Officer Gale Detective Dribs Pinkon Serville Skelt Gigan T Pennsil I really like them all! Trivia *Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds have the most Partners of any Paper Mario game, with over 100 Partners confirmed by the game's director. This is primarily does to the Partner Card mechanic and the story allowing multiple past partners to return without completely shoehorning them. *In fact, as previously stated, not all Partners debut in this game, the previous Intelligent System produced games (recut version belongs to DMZ) or Drawing of Disaster, and those who doesn't debut in the mentioned games belong to their respective owners, and the Partners in question are asked for permission from the following creators. In the following list: **Paper Mario: Double-Sided Partners are owned by . **Paper Mario: Sticker Star *RECUT* and Paper Mario: Color Splash RECUT's recut exclusive Partners (other than O'Chunks, Toadsworth and by extension, Mr. Blizzard) are made by , but have a weaver to make them technical property of Nintendo. This also goes along with Paper Mario: Relic Hunter and Paper Mario: Wonder Journey. ***''Relic Hunter'' and Wonder Journey are unreleased games as one of the writers of these games, DMZapp, tells that they were shelved does to lost interest and that Tanabe insisting that his own team should try their hand on Paper Mario for at least for a little longer time and that the recuts are enough. This Stolen Worlds the true debut for the Partners and several characters that would be originated from unreleased games. **Paper Mario: The Ancient Book Partners are owned by . **Paper Mario 5: The Rise of Shadow introduced Partners are owned by . Samtendo was also the designer for all of the Partners except Dimentio, who is a pre-existing character from Super Paper Mario. **Paper Mario: Heart to Heart Partners are owned by . **The Partner Cards list isn't fully completed, as there are still one more set to be revealed, with one user being one of Samtendo's closer friends, . DLC is only planned for Paper Mario character allies that have a notable role. *Not all non-Paper Mario characters are classed as a Mushroom Ally, as Toadsworth uses his mecha used in the Recut version of Color Splash, while Gigan T., despite debuting in a mainstream Mario game Super Mario Team-Mania, is classed as a Partner does to being recruited as normal instead of being found in a Partner Card. Behind the Scene Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds/Behind the Scene + Beta Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Evo-Gem Games